


Fantasy

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, SouMako Week, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was a beautiful dream, and Sousuke can only beg that he doesn't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 4: Musical Melody! So late so late ;p ;p   
> Based on the song 'Fantasy' by Alina Baraz & Galimatias - it definitely isn't a sad song so I don't know how it went the way it did ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sousuke knew it was lame. To be head over heels like he was, over a guy that had just arrived one day.

But it wasn’t any guy. It was Makoto.

If Sousuke had to explain, he would say Makoto was like one of the heroines written in all those love stories, or those poems and songs. So vibrant and glowing he might not even be real, and unintentionally leaving deep, beautiful scars all over Sousuke’s heart. Makoto wasn’t a hurricane, he was a tsunami, slow at first and then flooding everything with _him_ , until there was nowhere to run or breathe or hide and everything was just _him_.

Even if nothing looked different when Makoto was absent, when he was here – the entire world became alive.

Makoto was his drug, his favourite pair of rose coloured glasses, his fantasy. Sometimes he couldn’t believe Makoto was real, because space and time seemed to defy all rules around him, or maybe that was just Sousuke again, breathing in the fumes that made him feel numb and lost and perfectly happy. Makoto took him to places without them needing to move, made him hear the waves when they were inside.

And now that Makoto was gone, it was exactly like all those stories said. Sousuke couldn’t find any reason to get out of bed, yet he’d wake up in the middle of the night, hands reaching for something that wasn’t there. The waves have receded, and left behind wreckage and mould, rotting wood and disfigured land. He’s felt like he’s lost one of his senses, and its disappearance has made everything dull and blurry, made the air feel like rust in his lungs. His friends are worried, the back of his mind has noticed. He wants to tell them that it’s okay, but his words have lost their strength – there’s no weight in his lies.

So it’s just night after night, praying he can fall asleep so he can see Makoto again. Now, he lived just to dream, and maybe, eventually…Sousuke can convince himself that Makoto was just a fantasy, under those palm trees, the sound of the waves, waving him closer to the water.

****


End file.
